Suì-Fēng vs. Suzumebachi
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Suì-Fēng is victorious |side1 =*Captain Suì-Fēng |side2 =*Suzumebachi |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo *Shunkō |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Suì-Fēng is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Suzumebachi is defeated. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon the conflict between 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng and her Zanpakutō Spirit, Suzumebachi. Prelude As Suì-Fēng holds back Tenken's blade, Suzumebachi proclaims she has got Suì-Fēng. Expressing surprise, Suì-Fēng pushes Tenken's blade away and moves to another roof. As a Hōmonka forms on Suì-Fēng's back, Suzumebachi expresses disappointment and notes this was close. As Suzumebachi states she was sure she could strike Suì-Fēng a second time, Suì-Fēng expresses anger as Suzumebachi asks her if this was the first time Suì-Fēng was ever struck by her own technique. As Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, Suzumebachi expresses happiness as Suì-Fēng asks her if she is Suzumebachi.Bleach anime; Episode 243 appears in front of Suì-Fēng.]] Confirming this, Suzumebachi proclaims Suì-Fēng is correct. Appearing in front of Suì-Fēng, Suzumebachi asks her what she thinks of Suzumebachi's appearance. Saying she did not like Suì-Fēng's lame style, Suzumebachi states she went for it and says she always told herself she would create her own fashion statement to look very sharp if she was ever freed from Suì-Fēng. As Suzumebachi proclaims she is very happy at being able to manifest herself in the appearance she wanted, Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, prompting Suzumebachi to ask her if she has a problem with this. Proclaiming Suì-Fēng always wastes her time doing something she herself would never do, Suzumebachi states Suì-Fēng is dumb for always worshiping Yoruichi Shihōin and says Suì-Fēng should use this time to pay more attention to herself. Stating Suì-Fēng needs a change, Suzumebachi tells her to find a real man. Expressing surprise, Suì-Fēng expresses disbelief at Suzumebachi being her Zanpakutō Spirit. Noting Suì-Fēng does not believe this, Suzumebachi assumes a battle stance and proclaims another strike with her stinger may convince Suì-Fēng. Battle Later, after 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki blows her and Suzumebachi away, Suì-Fēng stands on the roof of a ruined building. Stating Kenpachi made a mess by scattering his Reiatsu everywhere, Suì-Fēng wonders when he will learn to fight in a more subtle manner. Noticing something, Suì-Fēng moves away with Shunpo as Suzumebachi stabs at the air where Suì-Fēng was standing. Turning, Suzumebachi smiles and says Suì-Fēng is pretty good. Appearing a few feet away, Suì-Fēng states it was a nice try, prompting Suzumebachi to grin.Bleach anime; Episode 244 Noting she will not be able to keep up with Suzumebachi's movements with the tricky footing on this rooftop, Suì-Fēng tells herself this is not the time for her to be fighting a small battle. When Suì-Fēng leaps down to the courtyard below, Suzumebachi asks Suì-Fēng if she is running away. Landing on top of a wall, Suì-Fēng stands up and says she is changing locations before telling Suzumebachi to follow her. As Suì-Fēng runs along the top of the wall, Suzumebachi follows her. As Suì-Fēng runs along the top of a wall, Suzumebachi flies behind her.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Asking Suì-Fēng if her only plan is running away, Suzumebachi stabs at Suì-Fēng, who turns around and leans back as Suzumebachi zooms past her. Leaping back, Suì-Fēng flips over in midair before landing on the ground. As Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng dodged her attack nicely, a Hōmonka appears on Suì-Fēng's shoulder. Stating Suì-Fēng decided to sacrifice her arm because she could not dodge Suzumebachi's attack, Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng gets credit for quick thinking and states Suì-Fēng has given her more targets. As Suzumebachi asks her what she should aim for this time, Suì-Fēng notes their speed should be equal. Giggling, Suzumebachi asks Suì-Fēng if she is wondering why she cannot keep up with Suzumebachi, prompting Suì-Fēng to stand up and ask her what she said. Flying around, Suzumebachi states Suì-Fēng is the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society and says they are almost perfectly equal in speed. Stating her attacks on Suì-Fēng continue to result in direct hits while Suì-Fēng's attacks on her keep missing, Suzumebachi asks Suì-Fēng what she will do now and says Suì-Fēng's fear is written all over her face. As Suì-Fēng tightens her grip on her sword, Suzumebachi states she understands why Suì-Fēng feels completely helpless, prompting Suì-Fēng to slash at her. Dodging Suì-Fēng's attack, Suzumebachi flies back. When Suzumebachi wonders what it will take for Suì-Fēng to strike her, Suì-Fēng expresses anger. Continuing to fly around, Suzumebachi says she knows Suì-Fēng has never fought with an adversary who was so much smaller than her and states the smaller combatant always has the advantage when facing someone who is equal in speed. Saying this is common sense, Suzumebachi flies around Suì-Fēng and states Suì-Fēng's biased perception is clouding her judgement. Comparing this to Suì-Fēng's relationship with Yoruichi, Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng resents Yoruichi when she is not around. Stating Suì-Fēng will do anything for Yoruichi when she is around, Suzumebachi proclaims there is no middle ground with Suì-Fēng. Asking Suzumebachi what she would know about Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng slashes at her. When Suzumebachi says she knows everything, Suì-Fēng looks at her sword to see Suzumebachi sitting on the blade. Stating she was Suì-Fēng's Zanpakutō Spirit, Suzumebachi says Yoruichi is the one holding Suì-Fēng back and states she is the real problem here. When Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, Suzumebachi asks her why she has this look on her face. When Suì-Fēng slashes at her once more, Suzumebachi flies away and notes she has upset Suì-Fēng. As Suzumebachi assumes a battle stance, Suì-Fēng does the same before moving away with Shunpo. As Suzumebachi expresses surprise, Suì-Fēng attacks her. Avoiding the attack, Suzumebachi flies back as Suì-Fēng's foot touches the ground. Moving away with Shunpo once more, Suì-Fēng appears in front of Suzumebachi and slashes at her. As a giggling Suzumebachi dodges the attack and flies away, Suì-Fēng appears behind her before attacking Suzumebachi once more. As Suì-Fēng continues to move to Suzumebachi with Shunpo and attack her, Suzumebachi dodges her attacks and says Suì-Fēng cannot strike her. Flying in front of Suì-Fēng, Suzumebachi holds out her stinger and flies toward Suì-Fēng, who moves away with Shunpo. As a Hōmonka appear on Suì-Fēng's cheek, Suzumebachi laughs and states Suì-Fēng's attacks never work. Proclaiming it is time to deliver the finishing blow, Suzumebachi flies around Suì-Fēng at high speeds. As Suì-Fēng looks around, Suzumebachi asks her if she believes she can keep up with Suzumebachi. Wondering where she should make the final attack, Suzumebachi decides on a location and says it was nice knowing Suì-Fēng. As Suzumebachi's stinger hits the Hōmonka on Suì-Fēng's cheek, Suì-Fēng activates Shunkō, stopping the stinger from penetrating her skin. Expressing surprise, Suzumebachi states this cannot be. Reversing her grip on her sword, Suì-Fēng cuts Suzumebachi's stinger off. Aftermath As Suzumebachi wonders how this is possible, Suì-Fēng reveals she concentrated the energy of Shunkō around the Hōmonka which Suzumebachi aimed for. Stating a sword cannot penetrate this, Suì-Fēng apologizes and states she does not rely solely upon her Zanpakutō. Deactivating Shunkō, Suì-Fēng says this is the way she was trained to be at this level. As Suzumebachi curses, her stinger lands on the ground. Picking up her sealed Zanpakutō, Suì-Fēng sheathes it. Panting, Suì-Fēng says she must go and begins to walk forward. When her leg buckles, Suì-Fēng begins to fall over before Yoruichi grabs her arm. Looking over her shoulder in surprise, Suì-Fēng blushes upon seeing Yoruichi. Stating Suì-Fēng appears to have been beaten up, Yoruichi holds Suì-Fēng in her arms as Suì-Fēng stares in wonder. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only